The Republican State of America
History The Republican State of America is a large chunk of the more North-Western side of Chernarus taken by the glorious Mankind Liberation Front. In a long standing alliance between The Forsaken and The Society of Graverobbers, the goal of creating a free, new and independent American state is now within reach. After months of endless fighting, countless victims and a lot of exhausting propaganda, the state has begun to take shape. With the Society of the Graverobbers maintaining their hold-fast position at the graveyard outside of Pustoshka (elegantly renamed Hells Gate), and the Forsaken stronghold of Devil's Castle there seems to be none that are able to resist the will and spirit of the Mankind Liberation soldiers. After taking the North-West and setting up five independent checkpoints apart from their own settlement locations, the goal of the Liberation Front is to keep the state free of any and all enemies - foreign and domestic - and make the Liberation Fort of Devil's Castle into a safe haven for those who lack any form of morale in the zombie ridden apocalypse. Anyone found to be trespassing inside the new American state will be taxed for their stay and offered protection and safe passage in return. Patriotic civilians, military personnel and traders are more than welcome to pass through the state as long as they freely pay the tax. Should you be caught trying to avoid the tax, speaking out against the Liberation Front and spread your anti-freedom propaganda or oppose our goals in any way or form.. may God help you. The state is ruled with the iron fist and might of the Forsaken and Graverobbers combined. The Liberation Fort Law Any good state will have a delicate set of laws to help them govern the citizens of their glorious nations. The Republican State of America is no different, however the laws are only excersized within the settlement location of Devil's Castle and possibly Hells Gate (Pustoshka Graveyard). The simple laws of capitalism * Any acts of banditry within the Republican State is allowed, however they should never be exorcised against official soldiers and members of the Liberation Army. Carrying out any acts of banditry against a soldier of The Forsaken or The Society of the Graverobbers will and you in some deep shit which you will never emerge from with every body part intact. * Within the bandit safezone of Devil's Castle, acts of banditry is not allowed. The soldiers of the Liberation army will see to that this law is respected by any and all visitors. Breaking these laws after being informed of them will put your health insurance to the test. *While you are a visitor or citizen of the Liberation Fort, you are expected to witness such things as banditry, hostage taking, slave trading, weapon trading, child soldiers, executions and possibly even cannibalism. If you can not stomach one or more of these scenarios, we suggest you take your leave urgently before you end up partaking in one unwillingly. * A stay at the haven of the Capitol is never free. We expect you to pay your tax at the gate before entering. If the tax is paid, you will be under our protection and will have safe passage in most parts of the castle and throughout the Republican State. * Any official soldier of the Liberation Army, and especially the President and members of his staff is expected to always be heard and respected. Ignoring requests or orders even while you are a visitor to the Capitol will earn you a one way ticket out. * When engaging in gambling or trades, you are always expected to hold your end of the deal. Backing out of a bet or trade after making a deal is considered a grave violation of our Capitol's magnificence, and you may be banished for life. Map over the Republican State of America The map shows which areas are being controlled and patrolled by the Forsaken and The Society of the Graverobbers AKA The Mankind Liberation Front. The red lines indicates the borders, whilst the circles indicated different landmarks and checkpoints used by the army. Anything inside this zone is held with an iron fist, and those who travel here are expected to pay their tax for safe keeping and safe passage. Category:Factions Category:Inactive factions